


second meeting, a new beginning

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coda, F/M, Gen, In-between 418 and 419, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda fanfic in-between chapters 418 and 419.<br/>Natsu reappears, the Domus Flau arena collapses in a sea of flames, and, in in the midst of all the destruction, friends reunite... for 10 minutes before reality ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second meeting, a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this a couple of days after 418 was released and was about 90% done with it when 419 came out and I had to rewrite half of it to fit with the canon.

Everything is on fire and Natsu is back and Lucy really doesn‘t know what to feel right now, honestly.

Yes, she‘s happy that bothNatsu and Happy are back and seem healthy and well. She‘s happy because her loneliness has lifted like a shroud the moment she saw Natsu‘s face again (and why is she not surprised that he is the first one she meets again after so long?).

But old pain also surfaces. As does that bit of anger mixed with disappointment that coated every thought of them the first few weeks after they left. They were the ones who brought her to Fairy Tail and they were the ones who left her behind without so much as a glance backward (and  _no_ , leaving a letter  _did not count_  as a proper goodbye), and it had hurt so much more in the days after, when her guild and family went every which way, leaving her more alone than she‘s ever been.

So yes, she‘s happy and angry and shocked and more naked than she feels comfortable with in a public (if now deserted) place, and the heat makes it harder to breathe and she feels she just might throttle him and his unapologetic grin when he jumps up from the ruined arena to the burning ruins of the balcony where she still stands, clutching the singed remains of her shirt.

Before she can do anything though, his grin gentles into a smaller, gentles, yet no less happy smile and he takes off his cloak. And promptly ties it around her shoulders.

“Sorry about the shirt, Lucy.“ he says and she can‘t tell whether he means it or not.

Just then, a great big crash cuts off anything she might say and they look up to see the opposite side of the coliseum collapse entirely.

“We have to get out of here!“ Happy says then, and the words are barely out of the cat’s  mouth before Natsu grabs Lucy, pulls her close, and gives Happy the signal to get them out.

And then they‘re in the air (miraculously, without Happy‘s usual complaints regarding her weight) and heading away from the collapsing arena.

Minutes later, they don’t even manage to land properly before the royal guard is surrounding them and arresting both Natsu and Happy. They almost arrest Lucy too, but Jason is immediately at her elbow and telling the soldiers how she’s his assistant who had been inside with him when the fire started and hadn’t managed to get out with him. That’s she’s lucky those two rescued her. Lucy keeps quiet but agrees with vigorous nods of her head. As the guards take Natsu and Happy away though, she calls out.

“Natsu! Whatever you do,  _do not_  make this worse!”

Natsu looks over his shoulder, his hair all over the place (and she can’t get used to it, it’s too long and wild), and gives her his most outrageous grin and says “Yes, ma’am!” before getting dragged along.

Lucy sighs.  _Well. They’re back_. She thinks.

“But for how long?” she quietly asks herself.

With a  few parting words to Jason (Yes,  _yes,_  I’m alright, and yes, that’s  _really_  Natsu and  _no_ , I don’t know where he’s been up till now, I’m going home now, talk to you later.), she heads home to get changed.

She’ll probably have to go pick up her strays from the palace later.


End file.
